


Making A Meal Out Of Everything

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Play, Body Hair, Come Marking, Hickies, Kink, Love Bites, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky really loves getting his ass eaten. Steve is more than happy to oblige him.





	Making A Meal Out Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Square 10 "hickies"

Bucky came out the bathroom, toweling his long hair, and sauntered through to the bedroom. His book—a thriller—called to him from the bedside table, and he frowned thoughtfully. He didn't have anywhere to be, he could just… chill out and read. 

He finished drying off, and threw the towel into the laundry hamper. Lying face down on the bed, he reached for the book and opened it to the marked page. 

It was just reaching an exciting bit of the story when he heard Steve come back from his morning run. “In here!” Bucky called, and went back to his book. There was a gasp behind him, and Bucky turned to see Steve, sweat glistening on his forehead and upper lip, staring at the region of Bucky’s naked ass.

Bucky grinned, and wiggled. “See something you like?”

Steve _growled_ , and threw off his clothes. Once naked, he pounced onto the bed, covering Bucky's body with his own and pressing his still-soft cock against the swell of Bucky’s ass. 

“God, baby, you’re so fucking hot,” Steve bit out. “Wanna eat out that ass until you scream, make you come just like that.”

Bucky bit his lip, his own cock twitching and starting to fill at the thought. “Yeah, fuck yeah, Steve. I want that.”

“Of course you do,” Steve replied, grinning against the skin of Bucky's shoulder. “You’re such a slut for getting your ass played with.”

Steve shifted his hips, rubbing his now hardening cock against Bucky's asscrack, and Bucky groaned. “Only with you,” he murmured, and Steve laughed.

“If you say so, baby. Personally I think that if anyone dropped to their knees and started to eat your ass you’d pretty much come on the spot.”

Steve was probably right, but Bucky was hardly going to concede the point. “Nope, just you.”

He felt Steve huff a laugh against him, then slid down Bucky's back until his cheek was pressed against Bucky's ass. He spread Bucky's asscheeks wide, and blew over his hole. Bucky clenched reflexively, and Steve moaned. 

“Yeah, baby, god your hole is so pretty. Can’t believe my cock fits in there, it looks so small, but you can take more than you’d think, can’t you?” Bucky hummed in agreement, and Steve laughed. “And god, I love how hairy you are. Guys who only eat out waxed asses don’t know what they’re missing.”

“You have such a kink for my body hair,” Bucky muttered fondly, because it was true. Bucky was covered in thick, lush body hair wherever body hair was usually found, and Steve was always stroking it, or playing with it, or asking to come in it.

As if to prove his point, Steve pulled Bucky's hips up so he was on his knees, and pushed his thighs apart, then leaned down and began to mouth up Bucky's furred balls. Bucky groaned, reaching down beneath himself to lightly touch his own cock. It was almost fully hard; a few strokes of his hand brought him to full hardness, and he continued to idly stroke, stretching the foreskin up as his hand moved. 

Steve, meanwhile, was biting gently at Bucky’s ass, sucking kisses so hard into Bucky's flesh that he was sure Steve would leave marks. He groaned as Steve moved his attention to his hole, nipping and sucking around the puckered flesh until Bucky could feel his muscles start to relax. 

At the first touch of Steve's wet tongue, Bucky bit the arm he was leaning on. It felt so fucking good, and as Steve began to press his tongue inside, Bucky let out a garbled curse. 

"God, baby, I love eating your ass," Steve murmured, laughing softly. "You're so fucking responsive. You want me to keep going?"

"Oh god, Steve, please don't stop!" Bucky gasped out. 

"Your wish is my command." Bucky felt Steve's tongue pressing inside again and damn near howled at how good it felt. He was still stroking himself, now and again pausing to spread the precome gathering at the slit around the head. 

When Steve began to tonguefuck him, Bucky cried out, shoulder muscles tensing as he fought the urge to fuck himself back against Steve's face. Steve was moaning encouragingly. Bucky could barely get enough air to moan back—his whole world had narrowed down to Steve's tongue in his ass. Then Steve gave a particularly hard thrust with his tongue while gently squeezing Bucky's balls, and Bucky's cock jumped in his hand, dripping precome onto the sheets below. 

"Ohgod, fuck, Steve!"

"Feel good, baby?"

"Yeah, fuck, keep going, please!" Bucky cried, and Steve went back to it, pausing occasionally to nip and suck around Bucky's hole before starting to tonguefuck him again. 

Fuck, but Bucky loved getting his ass eaten. 

He could feel his orgasm start to build and shifted his hips restlessly. "You getting close, baby?" Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. 

"Fuck, yeah, Steve. You're gonna make me come, don't stop!"

Steve pressed his tongue inside again as Bucky's began to stroke himself with more intent, working towards his orgasm. His pleasure mounted as his cock dripped in a steady stream below him. He was almost there, almost…

"Ooooh, fuck, Steve, Steve, _Steve_!" Bucky cried out, his whole body shaking as he came hard, cock jerking and spurting in his hand. Steve gave his ass one last lick, then pushed Bucky's shoulder so he collapsed to one side. "What do you want, baby?" Bucky asked, reaching down to touch Steve's own hard, leaking cock. 

"Wanna come on your chest hair," Steve replied immediately, and Bucky grinned. 

"Such a kinky little slut, aren't you, Steve?" He slid down the bed slightly, so that Steve's cock was aimed at the thickest part of his chest hair, and began to stroke him. Steve thrust his hips gently, rubbing the head of his cock against Bucky. "Does that feel good?" Bucky asked. "You like the feel of your cockhead rubbing against my body hair?"

"Oh god, yeah, Buck, baby. Can't wait to come on the hair between your tits. Fucking love it."

Bucky could tell that Steve was getting close by the way he was breathing, and began to twist his hand under the head, against the most sensitive part of Steve's cock right above the retracted foreskin. Steve tensed and cried out, and warm strips of come spurted from his cock all over Bucky's chest hair. 

Breathing heavily, Steve rested his head against Bucky's shoulder, before laughing. "Fuck, Bucky, that was amazing."

"It was, but I'm gonna have to shower again, you realize." 

"Want company?" Steve asked with a wink, and Bucky grinned. His cock was already starting to fill again, and he leaned in to kiss Steve. God bless their supersoldier recovery time. 

When they reached the bathroom, Steve pushed Bucky into the sink as they kissed, and Bucky yelped. 

"Why are my asscheeks sore?"

Steve grinned sheepishly as Bucky looked at his ass in the mirror. His asscheeks were covered in purple hickies. 

"Steve!" He tried to sound offended, but couldn't help laughing. 

"What? You look good with my marks on you." Steve's expression was hungry, and Bucky shivered. He loved it when Steve got all possessive. 

"You gonna fuck me in the shower?" Bucky murmured, and Steve’s smirk made Bucky's cock twitch. Oh yes. God, but he loved Steve's filthy mind. He couldn't wait to see what else Steve could come up with.


End file.
